From Dragons to Hell Hounds
by Kira The Forgotten
Summary: 8 years since the war things have only worsened for Yusuke. Now war is brewing again and Seiei has come crashing into the picture. Can Yusuke stop this war before its to late? With Ki tied up in the demon world who can stand up to Mouken's army? YusuOC
1. Prologue and Author's Note

**Hello all, I'm back.**

**As for my very long and unexcused absence I beg your forgiveness and cherish your patience with me. For a long time I, as a friend put ****it, "lost the will to write". But recently I've gotten the itch to write again and am pushing forward in my attempt to write a sequel to ****_Heaven Doesn't Want Me, Hell's Afraid I'd Take Over_.**

**I cannot guarantee it my writing will be the same, for the most part I expect it will be worse but will hopefully get better as I get back ****into the swing of things. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think or to berate me for my absence. **

**Now this sequel is long overdue, again I'm sorry, so I will stop rambling now and begin to write.**

* * *

Prologue

_"Seiei* are you trying to piss me off now more then you have ever managed to do before!" _

_Seiei cracked open a black and light purple eye to watch her bright red hared friend bare his fangs at her in anger. "Ichigo, whatever could __you be talking about?" She asked boredly, not in the mood to put up with his enraged banter._

_"What I'm talking about is your constant disappearing into the Demon world without telling anyone!" Ichigo grabbed a fistful of her shirt and hauled her to her feet unkindly, "I know you are out looking for that elusive brother of yours but you need to tell us! You are on the most wanted list, there are other bounty hunters after you." His gaze softened slightly, "And you worry the fuck out of us when you just __leave us behind you know?"_

_Seiei now had both eyes peering into a pair brown eyes, that were far to open, as she considered him. "Alright I'll start telling you when I decide to wander off again. Promise. Now will you let me go now?"_

_Ichigo let go of her shirt and slung an arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the kitchen. "You'd better keep that promise. Otherwise I'm going to hunt you down myself. I might just be tempted to turn you in for that bounty, it is rather high you know."_

_Seiei smiled and elbowed him lightly in the side, "That's if you could figure out the trick to shifting. Maybe you'd be able to keep up with me then. Until that time, you may be able to track me, but there is no way you'll be able to actually catch me."_

_He groaned in defeat and grinned anyway, "Whatever you are supposed to be teaching me how to do that anyway."_

_"You're the one who just doesn't seam to be able to comprehend what you should know instinctively at birth. What kind of Hell Hound are you anyway?" Seiei mused jabbing him in the side with her finger, "Must be some kind of defective sub species if you ask me." She loved to tease him about his inability to fully shift into hell hound form. Ichigo had been born into human form and didn't know how to shift into a fully developed hell hound. He always managed to get caught somewhere between the two shapes. _

_"Seiei!" _

Seiei groaned as she barely registered someone calling her name through her fogged mind. She foolishly hoped that it really was Ichigo shouting at her angrily this time.

"Seiei!"

The stone floor was freezing where her naked form laid on it. The deep menacing growl chilling her more then the floor against her skin. Seiei cracked her eyes open and gazed at her tormentor through her silver locks. The usual jeering from the demons in cages surrounding her had fallen silent. Each and every one of them cowered in his presence.

Mouken sneered down at the woman huddled on the floor of her cage. He had tried numerous times to get her impregnated by one of the Hell Hounds that were strictly loyal to him. But each time his efforts were thwarted by a multitude of mistakes and mishaps. But this time nothing would stop him from breeding from her, the other females were only producing male pups, no females. This was becoming

increasingly irritating, progress was slow because of the lack of females. He hoped that since Seiei hadn't been bred in his cages that she would be able to produce more female pups.

"Good you're awake. Now we'll begin. Get to your feet." Seiei didn't respond Mouken produced a small remote control from his pocket. Once catching sight of the remote Seiei's eyes widened and she scrambled backwards. "Now!"

Seiei stayed sitting stubbornly, trying to show some defiance. Mouken growled and punched a button. A scream ripped it's way from Seiei's throat as the collar encasing it tightened viciously, needles injecting a burning venom into her veins. One that was specifically engineered to cause the most pain to a Hell Hound without it blacking out or killing it. Seiei clawed at the collar viciously, trying to remove the source of her pain.

"Get up and the pain will stop." Mouken's voice was deceptively sweet, yellow eyes gleaming maliciously as he enjoyed watching her writhe in helpless pain. "All you have to do is stand."

Hating herself for her weakness, Seiei couldn't resist anymore. The pain had broken down whatever defiance had built up within her. She struggled to climb even a quarter of the way to her feet. Mouken smiled nastily and turned off the collar. As the needled baring the venom were withdrawn new needles pierced her skin with an antidote that counteracted the venom and relieved the pain quickly.

Seiei was gasping for breath, leaning heavily against the wall. The collar slowly loosening around her neck as the needles were withdrawn from her skin. Her neck was red raw, blood trailing slowly down her chest as proof of the presence of needles within the collar. She hated bending to his will, but she could no more fight the collar then she could spontaneously change her sex.

"Now come here." Mouken opened her cage, producing a leash as Seiei slowly limped forward. Anxious not to invoke his anger and have the collar set off again. She was going to move carefully around him for now.

He gestured for her to leave the cage and attached the leash. Mouken led her past the rows of demons, keeping a firm grasp on the remote in case Seiei decided to be rebellious again.

_'She is proving to have a very hard spirit to break, but I think I am breaking it very thoroughly. It didn't take very long this time for her to do as I commanded.'_ Mouken thought as he gave the leash an unnecessary tug and stopped at a doorway with two of his fighting Hell hounds standing outside of it.

"Master Mouken, we have prepared the room as you asked." They reported with simultaneous salutes to the monster before them.

Mouken nodded grinning now, "Good job." He opened the door and threw Seiei inside.

Seiei landed harshly on her side, hitting the stone floor hard. White spots danced across her vision as she pushed herself into a sitting position. The room was dimly lit, a small rug in the middle of the room and a cheap futon pushed against the far wall. Seiei grimaced realizing this was Mouken's way of forcing her to bear children a bit nicer then just shoving males at her in her cage. This time another demon couldn't strangle the one trying to mount her.

"Now see here, I have provided a nice private room for you this time. There isn't an audience to interfere this time." Mouken gestured at a unknown demon behind him to come forward. Seiei's eyes widened seeing a soldier come into the room, still carrying his weapons and armor. "This fine specimen will hopefully be the one to sire you children. They should be very strong with both bloods running through their veins."

Mouken extracted a shot from his pocket and stuck the needle in the soldier's neck. Abruptly the soldier began to sweat, body producing the hormones and pheromones of a rutting male. "Now you two have fun now." Mouken's chuckle rang in Seiei's ears as the door slammed shut and the bolt locked into place.

_'Shit.'_

* * *

*Ichigo - Strawberry


	2. Chapter 1: Heated Dreams

From Dragons to Hell Hounds

Chapter One: Heated Dreams

Yusuke could not believe how lucky he was, with the most beautiful woman he has ever seen on top of him. Her breasts were full and large, wondrous enough to make a gay man straight just by sight. She was slender and skin flawless. Full lips that looked swollen from kissing; the sight of them made Yusuke want to kiss them himself and taste her. Purple eyes that matched the shade of lilacs with black specs in them held a daring glint that Yusuke felt compelled to challenge her. To take advantage of the fact that they were both completely and entirely naked.

She straddled him grinning like a child with her favorite toy as she ground ruthlessly against him. Yusuke groaned and found that he was wishing desperately that the thin fabric of the bed sheet separating them were gone. Her hands splayed across his chest claws pricking his skin ever so slightly as though warning him she wasn't quite in control.

Yusuke grasped her hips and pulled her down harder against him, holding her there firmly. She rewarded him with a low moan as she arched her back. Yusuke took advantage of her movement and fastened onto a nipple that had been thrust forward. He rolled it between his teeth suckling hard as she gasped in surprise. A moan tore from her lips at the sensations ripping through her body like wildfire and took hold of his head, pinning his face against her breasts.

Yusuke thrust upward making her laugh at his attempts to sink deep into her folds through the sheet. Yusuke grinned against her nipple and pulled her down on him as the thrust up. Another groan escaped him; she writhed atop of him, purring in pleasure.

"Yusuke!" Her cry send sparks to his erection.

Without another thought Yusuke flipped her over roughly kicking the sheet away as he did so. He pinned her hands above her head in one of his own and trailed the other over her body heading south. Fingers trailing over heated flesh to delve deep into her heated core. Her sweet cry rang in his ears, teasing him.

Yusuke slammed his lips against hers, roughly demanding entrance to her mouth. He could feel her muscles clenching around his fingers, feeling the tension that wound tighter and tighter in her body. He groaned into her mouth, her small hand freeing itself from his grip, wrapping itself around his cock. He broke the kiss, still thrusting his fingers in and out of her core. Her wicked grin teasing him; just as much as her hand did, lightly pumping his cock, just barely caressing it.

He wrenched his hand free and slapped hers away from his cock. "Come on Yusuke!" Her hips bucked upwards, legs wrapping around his waist. Yusuke kissed her again, ready to thrust into her core.

"Yusuke! Wake up already!"

Yusuke groaned, cracking his eyes open to see the source of the annoying voice that was pestering him. He grimaced as he sat up, glancing at his swollen groin with a grimace, "What the hell do you want Koenma, you're waking me up in the middle of an amazing dream!"

Koenma's face flushed, "I can tell. But, I need you to come back from dream land and focus on a new mission I have for you in the demon world." Yusuke raised an eyebrow, inwardly curing the erection that was killing him.

"I thought I was retired." He groaned through gritted teeth, taking a pillow and pulling it over his head.

"Well you were until Okibi and Mukuro started going at each others necks over small spats and land." Koenma snapped, "There is a wanted criminal on my top ten list, and she's managed to elude the bounty hunters after her for years now. I want you to join up with a group of the best bounty hunters and track her down."

Yusuke stared at Koenma flatly, "I'm supposed to be retired Koenma. Leave me the hell alone. I got back from work later then I had planned and I'm exhausted."

"Yes because working as a bouncer for a all night club is really paying the bills around here isn't it Yusuke?" Yusuke shoved a pillow at Koenma scowling angrily, "You can't keep transferring money from the demon world Yusuke. You are going to have to decide weather or not you are going to leave the human world behind or if you are going to allow someone else take over as Raizen's heir."

"Screw you Koenma."

Koenma looked at Yusuke sadly, "You can't keep this up, working a human job is going to kill you. You need a different one, and fast."

"And what would you suggest?" Yusuke snapped only half interested in what Koenma might possibly have in mind. There was no way he was going to be a spirit detective again.

"I think you should try to get a job as a bounty hunter."

"Nani?"

"Just use the experience you'll gain from this and think about it. It pays more then being a bouncer at some human world club."

* * *

Seiei's eyes snapped open, her body covered in sweat and heart banging wildly in her chest. She curled into a ball, for the first time glad the stone floor was freezing cold. Her sharp gaze locked on a demon in the cage next to hers, his arm was reaching through the bars trying to reach her.

"Fucking kami hates me I know it." Seiei groaned kicking the arm savagely and smiling dryly as the demon yelped in pain, pulling away as fast as possible.

He body was clamoring, still as hot and needy as it was in her dream. Her need pulsed strongly through her system, drawing the attention of every male demon in the room. She grimaced biting her hand hard, using the pain to distract her from the heat her dream had produced.

"Now, what's gotten you all hot an bothered?"

Seiei cringed inwardly, but answered. "Nothing." Her voice was hoarse and distorted due to the collar hanging heavily around her neck.

Mouken chuckled darkly yellow eyes flashing menacingly, "Now, is that anyway to speak to your master?"

She stared at him with dead eyes.

Mouken shrugged almost carelessly, fingering the remote to her collar in his hand. "I'll forgive your disobedience if you hurry up and breed onna." Seiei bared her teeth as him. Mouken raised an eyebrow, her spirit wasn't quite broken yet. He waved to a guard to bring him another Hell Hound, drawing a syringe from his pocket.

Seiei watched through narrowed eyes as a well build demon was dragged next to Mouken. The dazed look told her he was not a new captive, he had probably been born and raised here by Mouken himself. The demon was swaying on it's feet, nostrils flaring as it caught Seiei's sent. She could see some instinctive light in the hell hound spark to life in his eyes.

"You had better hope that you are impregnated this time. Otherwise I will need to move you to a place more suited for what I will have to do." Mouken announced, plunging the needle he was holding into the demon's neck next to him.

The demon jerked to the side, obviously in pain but did not try to retreat or fight back. The instinctive light in the demon's eyes dulled almost instantly replaced by carnal lust. Seiei licked her dry lips nervously, moving into a crouched position.

Mouken grinned seeing Seiei move into a defensive position. He opened the cage door and pushed the male in rather harshly, pleased to see that he was already rutting. Instead of waiting around and watching to see if the male would mount the bitch in the cage Mouken turned his back on her and walked back to his office.

"Make sure the male does not leave or sleep until the bitch has been exposed to his seed." Mouken told the guard on his way out.

"Well have you finally managed to breed from that hell hound yet?"

Mouken turned and raised an eyebrow at Kiriai. At least, at the body that was holding Kiriai's soul. He couldn't find another female hell hound she could have used for a body, so she had settled with a shape shifter that had wandered too far into the forest.

"I am working on it." Mouken replied, blinking slowly at her, "I thought you were going to put your soul back into your own body."

Kiriai shrugged, "I don't think so. It's not the time for that yet. There are still several things I need to have done by a dragon and who else to do it but a dragon demon? No need to risk Okibi discovering that I am alive yet."

Mouken smiled a little, the scars on his face turning the expression into a malicious sneer. "Well now, how much longer are you planning on hiding like a rat?"

Kiriai bared her teeth threateningly, "Rat's survive. Besides I don't think it'll be much longer now."

A demon who worked with demon breeding interrupted them nervously, "Sir?" Mouken turned to him and waved a hand, signaling him to continue. "The female hell hound you just had put in a cage with a male. I well, I'm not quite sure how it happened. She couldn't have changed to kill him. But the male is dead."

Mouken clenched his teeth and punched the demon hard enough to knock his skull in. Kiriai clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Hasn't anyone told you not to kill the messenger? How are you expecting them to continue to listen to you when you keep killing them?"

Mouken ignored her and stomped back to Seiei's cage where he glared murderously at her. "What the hell have you done to my demon?"

Seiei hesitated, unsure of how to explain what had happened. The demon had started out like the others sent in after her. But after a few moments, he started having a kind of seizure. Seieiwas too freaked to even find words to explain what had happened. It happened to fast, too weird. She shook her head and refused to meet Mouken's gaze.

Angrily he turned on her collar, opening the cage to walk inside. The surrounding cages had all gone eerily silent as Mouken stalked into the cage, eyes gleaming like a predator with his prey. Hoarse groans of pain from Seiei rang in time with the blood pulsing in his ears. The sight of her writhing helplessly on the floor turned Mouken on. He liked the sence of power it gave him. Deciding to take care of the uncomfortable tightness of his pants to teach Seiei a lesson in dominacne Mouken smiled nastily.

"Come here onna." Mouken demanded, loosening his pants as Seiei scrambled away from him. Hands moving from clawing at her collar to infront of her, trying to keep him at bay as her back hit the cold stone wall behind her.

A small chuckle left his lips as he grabbed hold of her ankles, pulling harshly. With a pained yelp Seiei slid away from the wall, head slamming against the floor. Before she could react Mouken's heavy body was on top of her, forcing her down with sheer strength. "Now, you are going to start producing puppies for me or else this will become a regular thing." He turned the dial up on the controls to her collar and thrust into her brutally in the same moment.

Seiei's screams rose in pitch as pain seared throughout her body from head to toe. Never before had she felt anything like this, nothing had caused her as much pain as this. The only thing running through he mind was _'Run'_but there was no chance at escape. Not with Mouken pinning her wrists above her head and balls deep in her core thrusting away like an animal.

Strong hands wrapped themselves around Mouken's throat as his cock swelled, preparing to burst inside Seiei. "Get off of her." Mouken groaned, orgasm clouding his mind as his cock burst inside of Seiei's core. The grip around his neck tightened as Seiei managed to pull away from him while he was distracted.

Seeing his prey escaping him brought Mouken back to full awareness. Ignoring the now sperm covered Seiei, Mouken jerked free of the hands around his neck and proceeded to break a wrist in the process. The demon grunted in pain and retreated back into the safety of his own cage, eyes watching Mouken carefully as he turned back to Seiei.

Grunting in content seeing Seiei still writhing from the pain of the collar, lower half bearing some of his sperm. Mouken turned off the collar as he pulled his pants back up. "Remember this. If you don't start bearing pups then this will become a regular thing. And next time you won't have anyone to save you." Mouken hissed, turning on his heel and leaving Seiei behind.

She currled into a shaking ball, hands holding her head as she whimpered. Mouken turned to the cage next to hers, producing another remote from his pocket. This time he used it only long enough to chain the demon to the cage walls. Seiei watched helplessly as the male youkai grimaced in pain as Mouken slammed his broken wrist against the bars harshly.

"You are not allowed to touch me youkai." Mouken hissed, voice dangerously calm. The demon's red tinted skin, became darker as Mouken produced a whip from behind him. "You are not allowed to, in anyway, even speak to me in a way that suggests you are better than me." Pain flashed in the demon's yellow eyes as Mouken brought the whip down hard on his back.

Seiei grimaced as she watched her savior get whipped. "Don't lose control Valentine. You'll only make him angrier." She whispered, barely audible to her own ears. _'Don't provoke him Val, you don't need anymore scars.'_Seiei thought sadly, as Valentine's fists clenched fighting down the natural urges to break the chains and kill his tormentor.

The crack of the whip was soon punctuated by soft grunts of pain. For what seamed an eternity Mouken whipped Valentine without stopping or hesitating in his pace. Finally he stopped and activated the collar again, just long enough to release Valentine and lock the cage on his way out. The blood demon crumpled to the floor, rolling onto his stomach, trying to keep as much dirt out of his back as possible. Seiei waited until the bang of the only door out rang before she crawled as close to Valentine as she could get.

"Val." She whispered hoarsely, voice distorted by horror and damage caused by the collar around her neck. His back had been ripped open by the whip. Raw and bleeding heavily Seiei couldn't even see the scars that she knew lay under the layers of blood. "You shouldn't have interfered, your back had only just healed from the last whipping."

"I'm fine." Valentine choked, "Compared to you anyway. No woman should be treated like that. Not even whores."

Seiei opened her mouth to say something but paused as the bars between them were lifted and guards filled into the rooms, pushing pairs of demon's together. Seiei allowed herself to be pushed into Valentine's cage silently and watched the guards carefully as they left small amounts of food and just scraps of clothing behind for each pair. Many demons growled and began to fight over the food and clothing with their new cell mates. Others who were paired with the opposite sex tried avoiding the other. Seiei knew it wouldn't last once the pheromones in the food kicked in. Mouken was making room for a new shipment of demons, a large shipment. Once the process of pairing demon's up and the new demons were shoved into cages was complete the guards left the prisoners to their own devices.

"Sit up the best you can Val. Let's try to clean those wounds." Seiei murmered, ignoring the food the guards left and grabbed the water instead.

"No, they are a reminder to what has happened here." Valentine grunted trying to pull away from Seiei's touch.

Seiei bit her lip, "You could die if a wound this size got infected. I don't want to be left here alone Val." Valentine stiffened, her voice was cracking slightly as she spoke. "Val, don't you have enough reminders already?"

Silently Valentine examined the clothing left by the guards. A pair of pants large enough to fit him, a much smaller shirt and presumably a skirt for Seiei. He turned to the cage next to him and glared at the demon's fucking away. Reaching through the bars Valentine stole a pair of pants from them, "Clean yourself up first."

Seiei blinked owlishly before taking the skirt and ripping it in two. Using half of it to clean off what Mouken left on her skin . Once she dressed in the stolen pants and what was left of a shirt, Valentine turned his back to her. Silently she dipped the other half of the skirt into the water and dabbed at the wounds gingerly. This had happened only a few times before. But the pair had grown to trust each other enough to let the other see them vulnerable.

"You need to get out of here Seiei." Valentine murmured softly, healing his wrist. He only allowed himself to heal his wrist in case he would need to protect Seiei again. Valentine didn't want a broken wrist to keep him from protecting the one person who had become precious to him in this hell.

Seiei pressed the skirt against Valentine's back, trying to soak up some of the blood, "Not without you Val, neither of us gets out of here without the other." _'I swear I won't leave you behind Val, not after you've saved my ass countless of times.'_Seiei thought grimly, deciding the skirt wasn't good for anything anymore Seiei tossed it aside. "Hold still." She warned, pushing Val onto his stomach.

"Seiei-" Valentine broke off as her warm tongue touched his wounds. She was going to disinfect them by licking them clean, just like a mother wolf would for her cubs. Valentine clenched his teeth as Seiei carefully crawled onto his back, determined to treat all of his wounds.

The only sounds was that of the demons surrounding them going about their business. The new demons reacting in fear or anger. Some crying and desperately trying to figure out what was going on. Others lashing out angrily at those closest to them, knowing full well what had happened and how slim the chances of escape were.

"Do you want me to heal your neck when you're done?" Valentine asked queitly, eyes fixed on some far off point.

Seiei paused long enough to answer, "No, it's fine."

Valentine didn't reply, he knew she was covering her weakness. Seiei had lost to much of her own self respect and pride to Mouken then she was willing to admit, and was always trying to preserve what little she had left. Both youkai had long since lost track of time while being held by Mouken, but Valentine had nothing to lose when he was taken. Seiei lost everything she knew, her friends, contact with her family, everything she had held close to her heart where ripped far out of reach and then dangled in front of her. Taunting her everyday in her dreams. He had heard her whimpering at night, when she was dreaming or when she thought no one was awake to hear her.

"You're probably going to get sent to his next housing. He has the equipment to strap you to a wall like a offering here." Valentine whispered when Seiei finished and moved off of him. Val rolled to his side, back facing the cell door and pulled Seiei down to him.

"Thanks for the warning." Seiei murmured, curling against Valentine's warmth. If she left she would probably be leaving him behind. That was not a pleasant thought. "If I do leave, you need to promise me that you'll try to stay under control. No more mindless rages ok? I don't want you to get hurt anymore." She knew the criss-cross patterns of scars that covered his back were the reminders Valentine would always carry of the punishments for the numerous fits of blood wrath he had suffered.

Valentine closed his eyes for a moment, "I cannot promise that. You are the only one who has stopped me before I got out of control. Otherwise I would have been punished many more times."

"You have to try for me. I don't want you to get anymore hurt then you already are. I don't know if it will be possible for your back to fully heal at this point. The whip keeps ripping it open before it has enough time to heal properly."

"I'll try then." Valentine compromised, eye lids growing heavy. Seiei nodded, still unhappy with his answer but would take it for now. Deciding to let him sleep she let her mind wander onto other things.

_'Someone please, get us out of here.' _she prayed silently. _'This kind of place shouldn't exist anymore. Not since the war seven years ago. The Spirit World has been working non-stop to get rid of places like these since long before I can remember. I guess some just slip through the cracks.'_

_'Damn the cracks.' _

* * *

**Hey all, this was really hard to write, I don't normally write this kind of thing. Sorry about the delay. ****Any who review and all that, tell me what you think so far. Your opinion is important to me, but pointless insults are NOT welcomed, constructive criticism is. If you say spell check then it's spell check's fault this time becuase I ran the thing more times than I can remember. **


	3. Chapter 2: A Man Inside

**From Dragons to Hell Hounds**

**Chapter Two: A Man Inside**

Yusuke was not happy with his "role" in the small group of bounty hunters Koenma had assigned him too. He didn't care if they were the best Koenma could hire to do a specific job. He didn't like being the one chosen to infiltrate a breeding house and seek out their target. Especially when he had to act out the part of a demon kidnapped to be bred from. The idea was disgusting, and he couldn't believe that such an operation was still carried out by even demons. Being stuck in a wagon with other demons on their way to a breeding house didn't help his mood in the slightest. Especially when none of them seamed to have bathed in a month or so and a couple of them had been scared enough to piss themselves, literally.

Meeting the bounty hunters had been a rather strange experience, Koenma hadn't met them in person himself and was unsure of how to deal with their gruff attitudes. They however knew enough about Koenma to remain respectful enough to keep themselves from getting fired and kept the Spirit World King updated on the case as much as they could at the time. But they also did not like the idea of an outsider joining their operation and only accepted the help because it was their employer giving them another man to work with.

Among the bounty hunters the one he didn't like the most was Ichigo, the hell hound had a serious attitude and wouldn't tell Yusuke everything that was really going on. Yusuke was beginning to think that this mission was more personal than what he was letting on. The red head was constantly fidgeting and was completely consumed by hunting down this Seiei chick. This made it impossible for him to pass as a victim, he would blow his cover before he had the chance to locate the target.

The other two were twins, Donpachi and Vladimir. Yusuke didn't believe at first that the man's name was really Vladimir, especially when it turned out that he just happened to be part vampire on top of that. But he was and that was the name he had chosen for himself without realizing at the time the pure ridiculousness of it. Donpachi on the other had, though Vlad's twin was part Dark Angel, the pre-evolved form of vampires. Yusuke didn't understand how it worked out but the twins had been bred by Mouken, the owner of the very breeding house they were infiltrating. Yusuke understood their grudge towards Mouken and understood that they couldn't be the one going undercover because of the chance that Mouken might recognize the pair and start to think something was up.

"_Yusuke I can see you in the cage, scoot a little to your left if you can hear me_."

Yusuke managed to keep his face from showing the disgust at the idea of scooting closer to the demon to his left that smelled strongly of urine. The microphone receiver hidden as a stud in his ear obviously worked, tuned to emit sound at the only frequency demon's could not here, which ironically enough only human's could. Since none of the demon's around him looked at him funny Yusuke assumed they could not hear the disembodied voice and scooted just a hair to the left as Ichigo instructed him to do.

"_Okay Vlad, the mics working_." Ichigo was obviously speaking into another microphone, where Vlad and Donpachi were no doubt sitting at the other end following the signals the mics gave off.

Yusuke couldn't hear Vlad's reply but imagined a sarcastic response from Donpachi. Something along the lines of "Of course it works, I custom made the damn thing." Yusuke grinned in his head, Ichigo's snapping retort only confirming that Donpachi had made a sarcastic remark along those lines. Yusuke only wished his own microphone allowed him to talk to them as well.

"There isn't any room in the cage for a demon that size! Finish escorting him your self to the base." Yusuke was thrown off balance and off of the seat he had managed to get onto the floor his the cage on wheels came to a stop.

"Come on! Make the bastards shove over a little. I'm sick of walking with a half dead blood demon, he's not going to do anything anyway. I mean he's already got a collar and everything."

"If you can get him in then."

Yusuke got to his feet and watched the door to the cage open and the small doorway was filled by the scarred and bloody back of a demon. He cried out in pain as his foot was crushed in a demon's attempt to get out of the blood youkai's way. The demon was obviously only half aware of his surroundings and was shoved into the cage with some effort.

"_Don't you look cozy Yusuke_." Ichigo jeered happily watching Yusuke's misery increase as what little space was left in the cage was taken up by the blood demon. Yusuke scowled, wishing he could give Ichigo a piece of his mind. Instead he bit his tongue and waited the rest of the ride out in fuming silence.

The disgruntled ex spirit detective bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet like the rest of the victims in the cart, as they were roughly unloaded and lined up single file. Like everyone else Yusuke was lead into the building and stopped at one of the stations. Yusuke yelped in shock as a pair of rather large demons held him still as a third both groped his body and stripped him of all of his clothing.

"_Don't piss anyone off while you are in there okay Yusuke? We can't come barging in to save your ass until we've gotten all the information we can about the building and confirmed that Seiei is inside._"

"Watch it bastard!" Yusuke growled as his cock was manhandled by the demon. It was awkward and uncomfortable for him to have to sit through the stripping process but it wasn't the first time another man had stripped him. Of course the last time it had happened Yusuke was severely injured and delirious, unable to strip himself in the middle of a battle field so they could get to his wound.

The demon simply grunted in response and secured a collar around his neck, then nodding to the two holding him, Yusuke was shoved forward into crowd of naked demons. Even though Yusuke was quite comfortable with his own sexuality, being shoved into a group of other naked men was bound to make even him a little self conscious about it.

Before Yusuke could distance himself from the other naked men he had been grabbed around the neck by another absurdly large demon and dragged into the back. Yusuke couldn't help but struggle against the painful grip. He didn't like being jerked about and it was pissing him off.

"Let go of me!" He elbowed the demon in the side and immediately regretted the action when the demon pulled out a small remote and punched a button on it.

Yusuke groaned in pain as what felt like thousands of needles piercing his neck as an electric current was shot through his body. His legs gave out under him and he was dragged, thrashing in the collar past cages of naked demons. He was too busy blindly trying to peel off the collar to take notice of the demons staring at him, those who weren't staring were to busy with their cellmate to give the thrashing half demon any of their attention. The only thing his mind was able to process was the searing pain ripping throughout his veins.

"Put him in the cage with that blood demon, we can't risk putting him in any of the other older male cages. They've been getting restless and I think they'd kill him before Mouken gets the chance to breed from him first. You know we'll be the ones who take the blame for it." The demon dragging Yusuke nodded and continued to haul him past five more cages before stopping and opening the door. Yusuke grunted in as he landed hard on the stone floor. Only when the door shut did the searing pain begin to ease, the collar having been turned off.

Yusuke lay still as the pain faded to a tolerable level before sitting up. The cell was solid stone except for the wall facing the aisle. It and the door were made of steel bars that didn't help the sheer freezing cold. Yusuke turned to face his new cell mate, the blood demon who had been forced into the carriage of new demons that Yusuke had arrived in. His blood colored hair was sticking to his face from sweat, yellow eyes sharp and aware now that he was in a familiar place. They were fixed on Yusuke as he scooted back to the far wall away from him, both watching the other for any signs of violence.

The pair sat in suffocating silence for ten minutes, as demons were sorted into their respective cages. Some going quietly, spirits already broken, some dragged along, clawing at their collars as they were forced into submission. Only when the guards had left and the only sounds were that of demons raping each other or the groans of pain did the two speak.

"So, what's your name?"

The blood demon continued to stare at Yusuke for a long moment with a level gaze before deciding that he would not hurt him. "Valentine. But some call me Val. I could ask the same of you."

"Urameshi, Yusuke." Yusuke answered honestly, his gut telling him that honesty would be the best way to approach the situation. He could end up with an ally if he played his cards right.

Valentine nodded, "You don't act like the other newcomers. They would be crying or screaming by now. But you are calm about it. Has this happened to you before? Or is it something else?"

Yusuke blinked, he hadn't expected someone to pick him out as the odd one in the batch of newbies so quickly. But then that only meant that Valentine has been a prisoner for a lot longer that Yusuke would have initially thought. "I don't see the point of overreacting to a situation that is out of my control for now." He needed to play it cool. The less he reveled about himself the faster he could get out of this hell.

Valentine nodded, he could understand that. "I knew a girl who had that outlook when she was first captured, she was convinced that her friends would come and save her. They never came, if they did they were too late by now. She slowly cracked under the pressure, everyone does. But occasionally she put up a fight, I don't know if that's true anymore. She was shipped out to a new home. This one I think." His eyes unfocused as he pictured his friend, "I hope I get to see her again. Maybe I won't kill anyone with her there to calm me down."

Yusuke swallowed thickly, this guy killed people when he was upset? He would defiantly need to make sure that he stayed on this guys good side then. He couldn't afford to blow his cover by fighting off a raging blood demon. "What's her name?"

"Seiei." Yusuke blinked despite his attempt to keep his reaction to himself has though he had not heard that name before. She was their target and he had confirmed now that she was somewhere in the building. Though because of her race she might never end up close enough for Yusuke to see her much less talk to he but this was a great start so early in the mission. "Did you know her?"

Yusuke shook his head, "No."

Valentine fell silent as Yusuke slipped into his own thoughts. Ichigo had tracked her to this building, but he couldn't confirm it because of all of the other scents around. Her sent was distinctive enough to pick out. But if what Valentine had told him was the truth maybe he wouldn't be stuck here long before he found her and the others could begin their raid of the place. He just hoped he found her soon before he himself was pumped full of what ever chemicals the older residents were.

Quickly Yusuke lost track of time, ignoring Ichigo's occasional comment directed towards Donpachi and Vladimir. The only thing that kept him from sleeping was the screaming of the other residents in the building. Some sounded painful, other scared out of their minds. And occasionally there was a scream of someone who actually liked being forced to fuck someone else, or they were so out of their minds they didn't really know what was going on with their own bodies anymore.

"Get up."

Yusuke lifted his head from the floor to stare at a guard blankly, why did he have to get up? Valentine wordlessly got to his feet as Yusuke continued to lie on the ground staring at the guard with dead eyes.

"Get up lazy bastard." The guard growled again, kicking Yusuke in the side this time. Reluctantly Yusuke got to his feet, the kick didn't hurt much but the guard was going for the remote to his collar. And that would hurt like hell if he activated it.

Grudgingly Yusuke and Valentine followed the guard out of the room and into a wider hallway. Yusuke scanned the hallways they traveled through, mentally noting where the doors where and if any led outside. If he wanted to be able to get out quickly, he was going to have to know the way. Every hallway was the same, stone. There wasn't anything to distinguish them from the previous hallway.

Finally the guard stopped outside of a plain steel door that like all the other doors, looked the same. He produced a key and opened the door, only Yusuke couldn't see what was inside because Valentine was blocking the door. "Get in already." The guard roughly shoved Valentine through the doorway and then Yusuke, slamming and locking the door behind him with excess force.

"What the hell?" Yusuke growled, rubbing his sore nose after impact with Valentine's broad rock of a back. He moved out from behind the frozen Valentine to get a good look at where they were. Like Valentine, Yusuke froze in shock of the scene before him.

The pair had been locked in a room with at least twenty other women, all of whom had been pumped full of drugs and were milling about or having sex.

"Fuck."

* * *

"I thought you were going to be staying out of her life." A woman touched her mate's shoulder gently, looking over his shoulder at a screen focused on one woman. The woman looked haggard and tired, locked away against her will. Although it made her heart twinge painfully she knew there was little to nothing they could do for her.

He grunted, "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't check up on her once in awhile?" He ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, mussing up the black locks in a way that made them even more unruly.

She smiled at the at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his back, "What is it about older brothers that keeps them looking in on younger sisters? Besides you have been avoiding her for as long as you've been able to walk. Why are you suddenly interested in her now?"

His voice was tired as he watched the screen unblinkingly, "I've always been looking out for her from afar, even when I know she's looking for me. I don't know why she is so determined now. She didn't used to be but things change I guess. But now I'm looking over my shoulder all of the time, constantly trying to make sure that she isn't to close behind me." He chuckled dryly, "Ironic I guess, I'm running from my own little sister who doesn't even know me."

* * *

"You are taking an unhealthy interest in this Seiei girl." Kiriai commented watching Mouken glare at the monitor with a live feed of Seiei in her cage. It made her wary, Mouken rarely allowed all of his attention to be consumed by one object, he knew it made him make mistakes that could mean the end of his business.

"My interest in her is healthier then your obsession with starting yet another war, this time between Mukuro and Okibi." Mouken snapped irritated with Kiriai's hovering. "What happened to that ningen girl you've been talking to recently?"

Kiriai smiled to herself, "She's quite smart for a human you know. Great computer skills. She's already gotten into Koenma's computers with nearly unrestricted access." Kiriai watched Seiei continue to ignore the other female hell hounds around her in preference to sulk in a corner. "He's becoming interested in you Mouken, be careful. Next to that hell hound, you're on his top list of things to take care of. It looks like he's finally managed to link you to the production of vampires and hell hounds in my last army."

Mouken grunted, not really listening to Kiriai's warning. "What do you want he ningen for anyway?"

"She's got Okibi's necklace."

* * *

**Yeah I know it took way to long to update, and this chapter does nothing to make up for it but I've been struggeling with it for months and have finally given up and decided to post it. I need someone to tell me what they think, no holding back now so that I can wrap my head around this story again. I keep missing something and it's annoying the hell out of me.**

**Reveiw Please!**


End file.
